


Stardew Valley One Shots (Requests OPEN)

by kittykatkait



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Harvey (Stardew Valley) - Freeform, Smut, Stardew Valley - Freeform, stardew valley fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 10:13:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21336556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykatkait/pseuds/kittykatkait
Summary: A collection of Stardew Valley one shots. I’ll be taking requests! Only two Harvey’s so far but I’ll write anyone you request (fluff/smut/angst)  and obviously LGBTQ+ friendly! ❤️ To request just leave me a comment!Next up: Alex/Male Player Smut
Relationships: Abigail/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Abigail/Player (Stardew Valley), Alex/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Alex/Male Player (Stardew Valley), Elliott/Player (Stardew Valley), Emily/Player (Stardew Valley), Haley/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Harvey/Player (Stardew Valley), Maru/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Maru/Player (Stardew Valley), Penny/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Sam/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Sam/Player (Stardew Valley), Sebastian/Player (Stardew Valley), Shane/Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 55





	1. Harvey: I love you (fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy one shot
> 
> TW: mention of anxiety issues 
> 
> Enjoy!

I love you (Harvey/Farmer) 

It’s been such a long season on the farm, it’s the ending of Fall year 2 and you finally finished getting the community center back up and running, which has put your mind at ease but reminded you of how hard it’s been. Being the end of October it’s finally getting chilly outside and all you really want is to cuddle with your boyfriend and forget about the troubles of the farm.

Since it’s Friday and you’ve wrapped up the week. Sunday is the last day if fall You text your boyfriend, Harvey. 

The text read:

> “Hi sweetheart...thinking about you. I might swing by the clinic this afternoon to see you. Let me know if you aren’t to busy.”

You go outside to milk the cows, collect the eggs and crops and next thing you know it’s already 1:00. You finish up canning the pickled eggplant and head back inside to check your phone. 

“Hmm. Still no reply.” You sigh sadly, it did make you sad but you know he’s just busy. He’s been getting a lot of business from ZuZu city, you know its a good thing but you can’t help but be jealous of your time together being taken away. You blow off the thought and decide to take a shower. 

“BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP” Your phone goes off while your in between mid shampoo. You nearly break your neck trying to dry off your hands and reach for the phone all the way on the counter. 

> It was Shane: “_Sup! Wondering if You and Harvey wanted to carve some pumpkins this weekend with Me, Seb, Penny and Maru? Also if uh. You could provide the pumpkins that would be great __ 😅_ ” 

You smile but it quickly fades because you were hoping it was of course, Harvey. You put the phone back down and finish your shower, the whole time your mind wonders. 

“What if he is ignoring me?” “Why doesn’t he text back, is he not interested anymore?” “He is Probably falling in love with someone else.”

All the anxiety starts to make tears fall down your cheeks while in the shower, you quickly took a few deep breaths to calm yourself down and brush it off

“He does want to be with you. Don’t be silly” you told yourself. 

You got dressed and put on a pair of blue skinny jeans and a fall colored patchwork sweater. You went into the living room and sat facing away from the fire letting it dry your hair. Ever since you left the city and became a farmer you weren’t one for makeup...but sometimes you added some mascara and a touch of lip gloss. Especially if you were seeing Harvey. 

It was now about 2:30 you decided to head over to the clinic and surprise Harvey deciding he has just been busy and hasn’t seen your text. You grabbed the freshly canned pickles, aged wine and just in case, coffee and headed over to the clinic. 

You arrived about 3:30 knowing the patients should be gone by then, You knocked and walked in. 

“Hey sweetheart.” You yell, with no reply. 

You walk back into his office and there he is, staring intently at his laptop screen. 

“Uh- hi Harvey” you say closing the door to his office behind you 

He looked up from his laptop started but then saw you. He blushed and smiled closing the laptop as fast as he could and walking up to greet you with a huge hug. 

“y/n I’m sorry, you startled me. I get deep into my charting and-“ 

You stoped his rambling with a kiss on the cheek. 

“I know you’ve had a long day, so I brought you some of your favorite things.” You said smiling ear to ear. 

He grinned back grabbing them and setting them on the desk while immediately taking the coffee and having a sip. “That’s so good. I can’t wait till the day- uh. Well you make the best coffee” He replied with another hug and this time a passionate kiss. 

You broke free of the kiss soon after and he looked down at you with his gorgeous brown eyes. “What’s wrong?” He said quietly as you could tell he was extremely concerned of the abrupt stop. 

“Oh- nothing I’m sorry. I’m in a weird mood. I’m sorry.” You say not making eye contact 

“Hey, look at me. You can talk to me.” He says softly as he leads you to sit down on the couch in his office. “What’s wrong. That’s not like you.” 

You look into his wonderful trusting eyes and you can tell he’s worried. 

“I- I got upset today, I don’t know. It was stupid. I thought you were ignoring me and so I was in the shower you know started overthinking and then next thing I know I am crying and-“ 

“Y/N I promise I would never ignore you. I- I wouldn’t. You’re my whole world.” Harvey says pulling you into his chest holding you as if he is afraid to let go. You can feel the tears welling up in your eyes and realize you aren’t going to be able to hold it in. 

“What if you leave me?” you manage to choke out of the tears spilling onto his green jacket. 

“Oh- no. Y/N” Harvey seems to almost panic 

“No- no sweetie, I wouldn’t. I would never. You- I- Listen to me” he stopped hugging you and cupped your face in his hands. It breaks his heart to see you like this. 

“Y/N I’m sorry, I’m an idiot. I know I’m really awkward sometimes and I am not the best at expressing my love because I’m uh- shy, but Y/N. I- I love you. I don’t want anything or anyone else. You are what I’ve been needing for so long.” He blurted our nervously and blushing as usual 

“Harvey! I love you too.” You say with more tears, but this time happy ones. You burry your head in his neck and he holds you harder than before. He starts to brush his fingers through your hair to calm you down. A few minutes later he chuckles and says “I also don’t answer my phone, you know I’m technologically handicapped.”

You look back up at him and smile “I’m a mess now.” You say with red cheeks and a red nose.

He leans down and kisses your nose

“But...your my mess.” He grins ear to ear

“That was cheesy” you say giggling at him. 

“You want to get out of here? I have no more patients until Monday” He says kissing you on the lips once more. 

“Absolutely.” You say getting up and grabbing his hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have a request for any character and any kind of one shot ask me in the comments :)


	2. Harvey: Pumpkin Carving (smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My first smut writing in a while! it’s kinky af. It’s nurse/doctor role play and pretty damn dirty.

Fall 30 Year two 

Shane had invited you and your boyfriend Harvey to carve pumpkins with Sebastian, Penny, Maru, Elliot, Emily, Leah, Sam and himself. Of course you both accepted eager to hang out with your friends. 

You started to gather the pumpkins that you grew ready for slicing. You sat them on the front porch and marveled at your harvest. “_They ended up great_” you said to yourself with your hands on your hips. You suddenly heard a truck the rumbling on the gravel road. Soon you were able to see it and the driver.

“Harvey” you said out loud with a smile. You waved as he pulled into the clearing next to the house and got out still wearing his work clothes. 

“Hey baby!” You ran into his arms giving him lots of small kisses feeling him blush. 

“Hey pumpkin, or- is that to cheesy? Ugh sorry.” Harvey said looking down at the ground 

“No it’s not cheesy at all. I love it. I’ll be your pumpkin” you reply pulling his chin up from the ground to look at you 

He smiled ear to ear and leaned in and deeply kissed you, he started slowly as it was leading to making out. You stopped it.

“Honey, were going to be late” You said with a sweet tone “come on we have to load up these pumpkins” 

“I’d like to load up my pumpkin” he whispered under his breath.

“What?” You asked while giggling full well knowing what he said 

“Nothing” he blushed smiling back as he started to pick up the pumpkins and put them into the back of the pick-up.

You both finished loading the pumpkins and you looked at him with a mischievous smile 

“What is it...” he asked unsure and seemingly scared to ask 

“You know...it’s also a costume party right?” You say giggling 

“Uh okay?” He says “I don’t have a costume hun” 

“You don’t need one follow me” you say leading him into the house, you arrived inside the fireplace was crackling 

“Baby this is so nice and warm after being out in the cold, I would love to. Well. Never mind” he said sitting down on the sofa that was in front of the fire. You went over to the kitchen and poured him a fresh cup of coffee from the coffee pot. 

“Here you go love.” You say setting it on the coffee table in front of him. 

“Oh my, thank you.” He said as he took off his doctors coat and loosened up his tie. You grabbed it from him and hung it up on the coat rack. 

“Let me go get the costumes and show you” you say mischievously as you trot into your bedroom and shut the door

Harvey sits back and sips hid coffee and thinks what could you possibly have planned for them to wear and when the hell Shane had said they are supposed to dress up? 

About 10 minutes passed by and he was now deep in thought about the circulatory system when you walked into the living room. 

“Doctor” you say seductively. 

He was startled and looked and you. “Oh.” He says with wide eyes.

You’ve come out of the bedroom wearing what seemed to be a nurse costume. It was a skimpy white dress, it was barely past your ass. It was see through and had two red hearts to barley cover the nipples. You had accompanied it with some black fishnet stockings, a white nursing cap, and red heels. 

Harvey was nearly about to faint. 

“Uh-“ Harvey couldn’t really say anything he was thinking no way you can wear that out and at the same time wanted you to show it all off.

You smiled at him and made ur way to the couch getting on your knees and between his legs. 

“Hun- I don’t know- I don’t think- we should go out like this, you look...so uh-“ he mustered to say 

“Don’t worry doctor. This is only for your eyes only” you say giggling as you undo his belt and pants feeling his length wanting to pop out of his boxers. 

“Yoba help me” he said letting out a small moan

“Doctor you seemed stressed” you breathe. freeing his fully massed cock from his boxers. 

He looked down at you and smiled as you slowly started to move your hand up and down his length.

Harvey threw his head back onto the couch and let out a small moan “Fuck” he whispers “you’re such a naughty girl” as you continue to squeeze and pull up and down just right. 

“I’m sorry Doctor. What can I do to make it up to you” 

Harvey looked down at you now grabbing your hair with his hands “suck my cock” he said confidently. 

“Yes Sir” you say smiling as you press your lips to the tip of his cock making your way down all the way until his entirety was in your mouth. 

You continue to move up and down setting a pace and he starts to moan and curse. 

“Nurse” Harvey says playing along with the role playing as his teeth are clearly gritted. 

You slowly come up from his cock and look up at him. 

“Yes doctor” you replied as you whipe saliva and precum from your lips 

“Come here, please.” He demands but yet seems peakish. 

You get up and sit next to Him on the couch, leaving him exposed. 

“Yes doctor ?” You say in his ear. He looks over at you and suddenly grabs you by the hips and pulls you into his lap

“I need to examine you” he says grinning as he moves both his hands up your dress to your breasts. He starts to squeeze them making your nipples harden instantly with pleasure. “Someone likes when I play doctor” he says smugly as he leans in and sucks on your neck. He goes from squeezing your breasts to playing with your nipples and you let out a small moan 

“Perfectly healthy Ms. y/n” he says giving you another quivering pinch to the nipples. 

He moves one hand down to your panties which are soaking wet. 

“Oh dear” he says mischievously “My nurse is very excited” 

You giggle and reply “yes doctor. I need a full physical” 

He makes his way into your panties and starts to rub your clitoris you let out a moan. “oh Doctor” you softly squeak out, starting to grind on his hand 

You can feel your orgasm coming but he stops abruptly. 

“Not yet my y/n” he scuffs out. Before you can beg again he’s picking you up and carrying you into your bedroom. 

He lays you down on the bed bed and let his Clothing drop to the floor. 

“I’m going to fully examine you Ms. Y/N” He says with a grin. 

He gets on top of you and almost rips off the dress. He moves your panties aside along with spreading your legs apart exposing your throbbing soaking slit. He starts to rub his cock against your lips teasing you while you squirm under him. 

“Oh doctor. Please-fuck me” You say pleading

“You want me” Harvey huffed out. You could tell he’s trying to play along but wants it just as bad as you do. 

“Yes doctor” you reply breathing heavily under him. 

Harvey couldn’t wait any longer he pushed into you. You whimper at the size of him at first then it causes you to gasp in pleasure as he makes his way all the way inside. 

You cure and moan his name as he leans down to mesh his lips with yours.

He nuzzles his head into the crook of your neck. “I love you” he musters out while he starts a pace with his hips.

“Oh my sweet Harvey.” You think to yourself “Even when role playing he’s got to make sure I feel his affection”

“I love you too” you say feeling more heat between your legs

Harvey starts to hit your G-spot harder and faster causing your breathing to increase even louder. “Shit I’m going to cum” you breathe out you can feel yourself nearing orgasm. 

“Cum for me y/n” Harvey says knowing he’s already about to also. 

You let out a few select words and dig your nails into his shoulders as your orgasm causes you to contract around his cock. 

“Yes baby” he says breathing heavily not stopping his pumping in and out. You suddenly feel his cock twitch inside of you as your orgasm is slowing. He stopped pumping but stayed deep inside for a few seconds until his cock stopped twitching.

You looked over at the clock by your bed. “Uh oh” you say 

He looked up from being buried into your neck 

“I’m sorry did I do something wrong- Uh, I’m-“ you stopped him with a finger to his lips and his cute little mustache. 

“I was just going to say... now we’re going to be late” you say giggling 

“Well I guess we better get going” he said smiling back at you.


	3. Shane: Thirty minutes (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Story is dedicated to my lovely beta Sara! You can find her on pretty much any social media as: domesticbruja <3 
> 
> Up next? Alex/Male player

Truck Ride

Summer Year 2 (Raining)

You had a giant Harvest of peppers ready for harvest and you wanted none other than to give them to your caring boyfriend...Shane. He’s got a drinking problem you pretty much know, you found him on the cliff nearly dead. The thing with Shane was that something about him was simply irresistible, or perhaps it was just your gravitation toward seemingly broken and fucked up individuals. After all you still didn’t care, you were convinced you could help him see that life is worth living, you loved him for Yobas sake. He probably didn’t realise it, but it didn’t matter. You just knew you did.

Once you put on your raincoat and rain hat you head out to joja mart to drop off his basket of his favorite snack, Peppers.

You had gathered all of the peppers up in a nice basket with a note that read  
“Stop by my farm later baby. XOXO- Y/N”

Once you arrive, you had walked in completely soaked but it was all well worth it once you saw Shane put on a giant smile for you.

“There’s my girl!” he grinned not caring that you were soaked he gave you a giant hug soaking his joja uniform. Hearing him call you “my girl” made you almost melt into a puddle that had already been forming from your jacket dripping.

You handed over the basket of peppers and he read the note.

“I’m about to go on break, let’s do something fun.” he said with raised brows.

“Shane it’s pouring” you whined back.

“I know. But It'll be worth it, trust me.” he said running into the break room.

Once he came back he looked mischievous, like he’s done something wrong. He took your hand leading you to the exit making your heart flutter.

You stepped outside under the awning of joja watching the rain fall.

“Ready to have some fun?” he whispered into your ear.

“What do you mean?” you asked giggling at him. Knowing all too well he was up to no good.

He took your hand and you followed him as you both ran into the truck next to the building.

“Shane! What are we doing?” you laughed as he shoved you into the truck following behind you and slamming the door shut.

It was roomy, the seats were bench seats allowing for a lot of extra room. As you slid into the passenger seat he looked over at you with his tinted purple hair glistening with rain.

“I snagged the keys from the manager’s office.” he grinned while rain continuously pelted the windows.

“Shane! We can’t drive this, they would notice. I hate joja as much as you do but come on.” you gasped.

“We aren’t going to drive it.” He said scooting closer to you.

You felt his breath on your neck. “Shane.” you breathed out not sure what was happening.

“I need you. Right here and right now..” he whispered now looking up directly into your eyes. His green orbs practically eating you alive.

You grinned as you asked as you suddenly felt his warm lips press against yours, this is the first time he hasn’t tasted like beer since you’ve been together. He tasted like Shane, warm, sweet and intoxifying.

“Shane.” you breathed into his ear breaking the kiss.

“Shh” he hushed out to you. “We only have half an hour, and I need you remember?”

He began to undress you, he ripped your dress off and threw it to the floor of the truck. He slipped a hand into your panties and you jerked back at his touch.

“My little minx already wet for me.” he groaned as he teased your clit with his fingers.

Small moans escaped your mouth as you reached to take off his shirt tossing it aside revealing his chest, he wasn’t toned or fit. He was rather pudgy but you loved that about him.

You started to focus on the feel of his calloused fingers running up and down your body He cupped your breast in his hands before sneaking under the fabric of your bra. Shane started to rub your nipples between his fingers pinching harder every second causing you to be soaking wet.

“Going so slow to only have half an hour...ops now twenty minutes” you teased looking at your watch.

“Oh so that’s how you want to play this?” he smirked while he removed his hands form your body to unzipping his pants and revealing his throbbing cock.

“That’s what you want isn’t it?” he groaned while grabbing your hips and pulling you on top of him moving your thong aside.

“Mmm, You really wanted me to come over tonight didn’t you?” he grunted while he felt her wet slit rub on the length of his cock.

“Of course I did.” you breathed out moving his cock underneath your lips starting to grind on him causing him to softly groan while precum gushed out.

“Fuck you’re so wet for me.” he said, his breath hitched as he put his head back.

“Only 15 minutes, you know I could just keep doing this and make you wait.” you teased.

Shane lifted his head back up and wrapped a hand around your neck.

“Fuck no, you better ride my fucking cock.” he grunted out with gritted teeth.

Yoba how he turned you on when he got aggressive. You did as he said and lifted your hips and sat on the very tip of his cock, you didn’t sit all the way down on it in an attempt to tease him again but he wasn’t having it. Before you could even let out another sentence he shoved his eternity into you causing you to helplessly moan still with his hand wrapped around your neck.

“Don’t fucking tease me” he moaned out as he forced his hips upward. Your knees were resting on the seat of the truck as he lifted his hips upward hitting right at your g-spot.

“Oh Yoba!” you couldn't help but scream. He slapped your ass with his free hand and continued to slam himself upwards into you. Your juices were soaking him with each thrust.

He moved his hands to both of your hips knocking you with each trust.

“You’re such a fucking slut for me.” Shane moaned as you started to grind your hips in an attempt to add friction to your clit.

“You know- I- I thought If I was on top- I had the- co- control” You managed to stutter out.

“Then let me get on top.” He groaned while lifting her hips while still inside of her almost throwing the both of them down onto the leather seat of the truck. He was now on top of her and He set another pace this time his balls slapping against your ass, you felt him somehow deeper inside of you. You started to let out more uncontrollable moans that drove him absoultely crazy.

“Fuck Shane!” she screamed out digging her nails into his back. He started to pick up his pace as he felt eager to make you cum.

“You slutty little girl. Cum for me.” he moaned into her ear.

“Oh Shane!” You scream out nearly about to orgasm.

“I said cum for me.” He demanded going even faster than before. Shanes hips slapping against you as he plunged himself deeper with every single thrust.

“Fuck!” you cursed as you felt your orgasm take over your body, he felt you around his cock which turned him on even more.

“My turn.” He grinned nearly about to bust himself. “

“Ah fuck yes.” Shane moaned while trusting into you speeding up to his release.

“I love the sounds you make when your about to cum.” You whisper in his ear causing him to moan even louder.

“Ah, Y/N fuck.” Shane whimpers as you feel him release himself inside of you.

You let him finish and he slowly pulled out of you and looked into your eyes.

“You know I planned this right?” he smiled

“Obviously.” you giggled back kissing his soft lips.

“You still coming over tonight?” you ask grabbing onto the back of his hair.

“Of course. You make me dinner and I get round two?” he laughed. “Who would pass that up?”


End file.
